Lets Go To The Future
by KkToto
Summary: Amerie Ravensmead and Adam Holmes come into possession of a time travel potion, allowing them to go into the future 10 years, and stay there for a total of 24 hours. Adam goes through a few emotional roller coasters during this 24 hours.
1. The House

Amerie held the vial in her hand, enough for two people. Twenty four hours in the future from the day you took it. 10 years later. She wanted to know everything was going to be okay, what would be a better way that that. She dangled it in front of Adam, hoping he'd say yes. Her eyes pleading with him. "We can do it now Adam. It's only for a day. We'll get to see what happens."

Adam raised an eyebrow at the vial, gulping for a moment before taking it from her quickly. Last thing he wanted was while he was thinking for her to take it herself. He looked down at it in his hands, still slightly reluctant to take it. Glancing at her, he sighed, the look in her eyes almost melting his heart. He took her hand, smiling slightly before grabbing a second vile and pouring half of it in, handing it to her."I guess so.." He smiled slightly, still uneasy about it.

She smiled brightly at him, holding the vial in her small hand. "Just think Adam. You'll be twenty seven. You'll wake up somewhere. And I'll be there as your wife." She leaned into him, kissing him gently on the lips. "I'll see you on the other-side." She spoke quietly, raising the vial to her lips as she swallowed down the contents and the world began to spin until all she was black.

He looked at her, gulping before taking the contents quickly, closing his eyes as everything began to spin, his head feeling as though it would explode if he were to have to be there much longer. After a while he was surrounded by blackness as well, his stomach still turning.

Amerie opened her eyes to the a blank white ceiling, her body was sore for some reason. Tired. Still, she persisted to sit up, noticing the long tubes that ran up her right arm, connected to an IV. Another to a monitor. Immediately she began to worry as her eyes surveyed the room, hospital. Not St. Mungos. Muggle hospital. She expected to see Adam in the chair beside her but he wasn't there. Panicking she dangled her legs over the edge of the bed, hardly able to stand on her own, it hurt. Bad. She held on to the bed as she stood up, looking at the mirror over a small sink in front of her. She could hardly recognize herself. Her hair was longer, waves of blond down to her waist now. She was still fragile looking, she hadn't gained hardly any weight and as she inspected her stomach she saw hips. Her own hips curving out like a woman. And breasts. She had breasts and they were full. She couldn't help the bit of joy that rose in her even in this situation, even with her tiredness, she was beautiful. So beautiful. Prettier than Lillian. She looked out through the open door as a doctor walked in, his eyes widening when he saw she was standing and quickly barging over to her, holding her up beneath her arms. "You can't be standing Mrs. Holmes!" She smiled happily at that, Mrs. Holmes. She was Mrs. Holmes and dutifully she let him help her back into bed. As he hurried off to find her husband, she looked up as he smiled down at her. But this wasn't Adam. The guy with a scar slit deep down his cheek. This wasn't Adam, she moved away from his lips as he kissed her forehead. "Ame? What's wrong?" He touched her shoulder gently, seeing her panic. "It's Keven. Your husband."

The room where Adam lay sleeping was quiet, that was until little eight year old Adam pulled his crying three year old sister, Alice, out of bed. Holding on to her hand and leading her into his parent's room. "Dad! Dad!" He yelled a little loudly, lifting her up as she snuggled, sniffling into his side. "She won't stop crying and I can't sleep and it's driving me crazy!" He nudged his father's arm as little Alice's blond hair nuzzled his cheek as she spoke. "I want mommy. There's a monster under the bed and it's big and green and it eats toes!"

Hearing the words 'dad', he opened his eyes, smiling slightly as he sat up, reaching down and picking the little girl up and holding her close. "Shhh... Where is your mum?" He looked around the room, searching for clues as to what the kids names were, as well as any hints to if Ame had gotten better. Not finding one, he stood up, setting the young girl down and taking her hand. "Lets go get the monster okay? I'll make sure he doesn't hurt you.." He smiled over to what he assumed to be his son, patting his head as he walked out of the room with the girl. As soon as they got out of his room, he lifted her up, tossing her in the air just a bit over his hands before letting her settle on his shoulders.

Adam looked at his father a little irritated, re-fixing his hair as he followed after them, Alice giggling gleefully, her little hands reaching up and gripping at his hair. "Don't hurt the monster! Mum said if you be very nice to it, it won't eat your toes, it will just turn them purple." She gazed down at her brother from behind them as he rolled his eyes "Dad! Your supposed to be calling Uncle Kevin! Were supposed to get mum and Arwin today." He spoke a little frustratedly as Alice jumped up and down in his arms, wiggling to get free. "Arwin! Arwin! I'm a big girl now. I'm a big sister!" She cooed to her father.

He chuckled, knowing for sure that the purple toes was something Ame would tell her kids. Walking into the room that he assumed was the girls room, leaning back and letting her fall back onto the bed, laughing as he sat down next to her, tickling her a bit before turning to the boy. "Uncle Kevin?" He raised an eyebrow. "Get me the number, yeah?" He smiled, nodding. just a bit lost as he thought to himself, three kids.. He smiled before turning to the girl, leaning down and kissing her forehead before he stood up, walking out into the hall and down the stairs, assuming that phone would be down there. His heart fell. Muggle things.. He turned around, looking up the stairs to the boy. "Where is it that your mother was again?"

Alice giggled happily, pulling up into the blankets and putting her thumb inside her mouth as her eyes drew closed quickly, the energy falling away. Adam was bewildered, her threw his hands up and went to his parent's room to get the number out of the Rolodex before going halfway down the stairs. His eyes widening. "The hospital! Mum's sick in the hospital!" He glared at his father a little mumbling. "If uncle Owen were here..." He muttered more before reaching the last step and handing him the number for the hospital. "Room 412 if you forgot that too!" He barked a little angrily before running upstairs and slamming the door.

He looked a bit more relaxed when he heard Owen's name. Oddly enough. Blinking as his son ran up the stairs, slamming the door he gulped, shaking his head as he spoke to himself. "Keven.. And Owen.." He thought for a moment, his heart feeling heavy as he walked over, picking up the phone and dialing the number he was given.

Keven looked up at the phone in the hospital room, gripping on to Amerie's hand as she layed sleeping, he let go of it knowing who was on the other line and took the cordless out into the hall "Adam? Bout time you bloody called! Didn't get the note by the bed, did you wanker?" He chuckled, glaring at a little girl who pointed at his scar as she passed. "So future you, warned me that past you would call today. Fucking awful day to head into the future you know that right?" His gaze fell back to Ame who was laying on the bed. "Amerie's really sick. The kids things are in the first closet in the living room. There should be four suitcases. We've got to go today. Owen called again last night, death eaters are moving in on a few families today and we don't want to chance luck that it's yours. You gotta get the kids and the stuff and apparate to room 412 okay? That's an order. I'll fill you in when you get here. And Adam? Welcome to the future brother."

His heart dropped, closing his eyes tight as he heard his brother talk. "Kev.. What are their names?" He winced at the fact he didn't even know his own kids names. Knowing his love was sick made his stomach turn even more. taking a deep breath he sighed quietly as he waited for an answer.

He bit his lip at that and nodded. "Adam's the little troublemaker. Alice is the ball of sunshine. and Arwin is here. He was born two weeks ago, he was sick like his mum but he's healthy now. They were going to let you take him home today. Even though Ame had to stay. When you get here, your Arwin's uncle okay? We had to register under my name." He grinned to himself.

He gulped, turning away from the stairs in fear one of the kids would come down as his eyes teared up. "His uncle.." He nodded, his eyes shifting as he thought. "Arwin.. He has what Ame does?"

"No. Ame just got sick while she was pregnant. They had to force her into labor and the baby was born prematurely for it's safety. It was just too small for awhile. Arwin will be fine." He sighed into the phone.

He nodded. "Thanks.. We will be there in a bit.. After I get them together.. Umm.. Adam? Yeah hes a tad pissed at me right now.."

Keven laughed. "Yeah. He's always pissed at you. Don't take it the wrong way.. it's just how he is. He idolizes Owen if that helps you get where I'm coming from. Thinks that guys a bloody celebrity. Alice will help you though. She clings to you like a monkey."

He chuckled. "Yeah.. I noticed.." Glancing back at the stairs, he sighed, his mind running back to what Keven had told him Owen said. "I'm gonna get going now though.. Get these guys together.. Umm. Do you know if anything was set aside for this? Knowing me..... I would have something set up for if we needed to get out fast."

Keven nodded though Adam couldn't see. "Yeah.. believe me, you guys are all pros at this. You have bank accounts in about six place. Three safe houses, even a bloody boat. Owen helped you out with a lot of it after Adam was born. You got everything covered though, the suitcases. One has money in a couple different currencies."

"The kids arn't gonna freak are they?" He knew that the questions would get annoying, but he was a ravenclaw, wanting to have all of his bases covered. "And where are the suitcases.." He opened the closet nearby the phone and nodded. "Nevermind on that one.." He said, pulling out the suitcases as he waited for an answer to the first question.

"Adam's going to be pissed. And Alice.. well just tell her it's an adventure and she'll be fine. Make sure you grab Mr. Cuddles. If she doesn't have it she'll make you go back. And you have to hurry Adam. We still have to get Amerie out of the hospital safely." He turned back to Amerie who was still sleeping.

He nodded, breathing out goodbye into the phone as he sat it down, grabbing all of the suitcases before casting a shrinking spell on them before he stuffed them all in a backpack, tossing that over his shoulder before he made his way up the stairs, knocking an Alices door. "Hey sweety.. We are gonna go have some fun, hun. Get Mr. Cuddles and we can go.." He smiled at her.

Alice nodded, running her fingers through her tangled blond hair and getting out of her bed, putting on sparkly pink cowboy boots and a white petticoat, she grabbed her stuffed bear and looked at her dad, her small arms outreached to him, pleading with him to pick her up.

He smiled at her, chuckling quietly at her choice of clothes before leaning down and kissing her on the forehead. "One sec.. I gotta get your brother on-board then I will pick you up." He smiled, patting her hair before standing up and turning to go to Adam's room.

Alice nodded, scampering behind him with her stuffed bear in her grasp as he went to Adam's door. Adam on the other hand sat on the edge of his bed, throwing a baseball back and forth against the wall on the other side.

He knocked on the door, not wanting to piss him off any more then Keven had told him he already would be. "Adam.. We have to go."

Adam threw the ball at the door this time instead. "I'm not going and you can't make me!"

He winced as the ball hit the door, taking a deep breath he opened the door, shutting it before Alice could follow. He picked up the ball, spinning it around in his hands as he thought for a moment. "You know.. Your uncle is actually the one that thinks we should all get going.. Owen.." He nodded, his face blank as he spoke. He wasn't used to kids. At all. A small shiver went through him as he took a deep breath. Thinking that bringing Owen into this would be a way to get the boy to listen.

Adam layed back onto his bed with a huff when his dad opened the door, peering up at him when he mentioned his uncle. "Swear? Is Uncle Owen coming or something? Are we going to go see him?" He got up and went to his dresser, pulling out a faded t-shirt and some jeans, looking for some dirty tennis shoes beneath his bed.

He nodded. "Yeah. Uncle Owen wants everything to be just right.. You can't tell Alice okay? I wasn't even supposed to tell you.." He smirked, crossing his arms in-front of him. "I don't know if he will be there at first though.." He shrugged.

He nodded, quickly, changing his clothes and sitting down to tie up his shoes. "Yeah. Fine. Fine.. Alice gets scared too easily anyway." He stood up, grabbing the baseball out of his dad's hands before opening the door and pulling Alice in, kneeling down to speak to her. "Were just going to go see mum okay? Dad's going to apparate us. Don't cry this time!" He looked back at his dad and took his hand as Alice started jumping up and down to get picked up.

He leaned down, picking up Alice as he took Adam's hand, taking a deep breath before apperating just outside the of the hospital as he held Alice close, holding onto Adam's hand tightly in-case he were to lose balance.


	2. The Plan

Keven looked up and out the open door, going out and pacing the hallway as he waited, he was getting nervous. They needed to hurry. He couldn't protect them, not really. He didn't have the magic the others did, sure he could beat people in a fight. But that was only with his fists.

He held Alice close as he walked through the hospital door, setting them down in the waiting room for a moment as he went to sign in. "Yeah.. Arwin Holmes Uncle here.. I was told we could pick him up today?" The woman at the desk looked through her papers, nodding. "Your name?" Adam rolled his eyes at himself. "Adam Homles. Sorry.'' The woman nodded. "Room 412. The mother and her husband are in there right now." Adam's eyes flashed excitedly as he looked back, reaching his hands out to the kids that followed quickly behind him as he walked down the hall.

Keven, looked up when he saw his brother, not even thinking about how Adam wouldn't be used to the twenty one year old version, the scarred face. All the same, he grabbed Alice out of Adam's arm as she giggled with glee, leading them into the room where Amerie was still sleeping, eight year old Adam running to her bedside and grabbing her hand.

His stomach dropped upon seeing his brothers face, letting him take Alice, he stared at his brother for a moment before looking away. "Is she okay?"

Amerie's twenty five year old version's eyes opened when her son tugged her hand, she raised her body up slowly, unaware of who this was. She was scared. She looked up at Adam, she knew it was Adam. Even if he was older and tried to get out of bed again, Keven quickly setting Alice down and holding her back. "Ame. Remember what I told you. These are your kids..." She nodded slowly.

Adam smiled when he saw Ame, his eyes wandering over her before he looked down. She was beautiful, but sick. He had hated the memories of the hospital for the past few months that they had been together, now she was still going to be in the hospital when they were older. He sighed quietly, walking over to the other side of her and placing his hand on her arm as he sat at the edge of the bed, running his thumb on her arm as he sighed. "Je t'aime, mon amour, mon unique, ma toujours. Je t'aime, mon cheri, mon soleil, mon Ame." A small, nervous smile played on his face as his eyes searched hers. "Not what you expected, yeah?" He glanced over to Alice, his simile growing more gentle, "Nos enfants.. Mlle Alice, et," His eyes fell to Adam and he sighed. "Et Adam.." He turned back to Ame and sighed, smiling slightly. "Nous avons Arwin.. He was born two weeks ago." He didn't care if it made the kids feel odd, or think he was crazy. He just wanted Ame to know what was going on. He glanced up at Keven and winced at his scar again before glancing away. "et c'est ici Keven. Mon frere." He nodded, leaning down to Ame and kissing her forehead gently.

Even though she didn't understand French, she understood what he was saying. Adam, her first son. She knew because she had planned that name and Alice, her baby. Her daughter. She raised up a little, beckoning for her children, Alice's eager hand reaching up to her and she used all of her strength to lift her up to her side, coddling her and kissing her sweet face. She smiled at her husband gently, "It's okay Adam. It's better than I expected." she nodded sincerely, even though her eye lids were heavy and small Adam just stood their bewildered, not wanting to say anything rude in front of his mother. Keven bit his lip, tugging on the back of Adam's shirt. "We should talk. Let Amerie stay with her kids for a few minutes… we'll be just outside the door."

He smiled, slightly confused about how she could think any of this was better. Glancing back at Keven he nodded once before standing up, leaning down and kissing Ame's forehead gently. "Love you." He smiled before turning, heading out the door. Stopping just inside the door frame, he looked back at the sight of the woman that he loved so much, and the two beautiful children that were with her. A small smile crossed his face before he walked into the hall way, followed closely by Keven who closed the door behind him.

Adam turned, facing his brother again. His stomach turning as he saw the scar once more. Adam sighed, shaking his head before his eyes searched the rest of his brothers face, looking for any more damage. "Thats cause of me.. Isn't it?" He gulped, his eyes darting to the floor as he thought.

"I love you too" Amerie said softly as little Adam sat up on the bed next to his mum's legs as calm as ever though his eyes were sort of frightened. She pulled him down to her side with her, letting him lay with her as she cradled Alice on the other side.

Keven shook his head, touching his scar reflexively when he spoke of it. "Don't do the whole brooding thing Adam, if I hated you for it than I wouldn't be here. Besides it could have been a lot worse, Amerie's the one who kept anything more from happening", he looked down for a moment before looking back up to his brother. "There's a lot to tell you in the next ten minutes so I thought we'd start with a quick Q&A. What do you want to know? About everything?"

His shoulders dropped as he looked off to the side, taking a deep breath. "I know.. Well I know that I was marked for death by Owen.. Well.. Kinda Owen.. He was under a curse.." He shook his head, still confused by all of that. "Obviously from what you have told me already.. Owen is trying to keep us safe.. He's an 'inside man' of sorts.. So that means that we are still a target.." He wiped his lips quickly as he thought. "Ame is sick.. The whole Diabetes thing obviously hasn't gone away." He sighed, closing his eyes at that part. "Other then that I have no clue.."

"…And you didn't die obviously. And yes, Owen's helping us. Even though he does still hate you… and me, after the whole wedding fiasco" he rolled his eyes. "And no it hasn't. The way I see it, the kids are kind of used to it. Her in and out of the hospital. I mean she's fine most of the time. Owns a bakery on 5th street, a popular one too. But she has these sick spells… and this one was one of the worst. She gets busy a lot and she forgets and your busy too.. What with work and everything.. And having to get a muggle job… not that I see it in a bad way. Still this is one of the worst she's been, sleeps most of the day". He sighed quietly, "I suppose I should tell you what went on when you were seventeen.. After the whole Owen thing.. Grams passed away. She was old you know.. You came to the funeral and so did Amerie. That's when everything went down. That's where you killed Amerie's father".

He took a deep, shaky breath, nodding slowly. "The bastard came to Gram's funeral?" His eyes darted to the ground before closing, his fists clenching tight before he turned, walking a few steps away from his brother before stopping, his heart rate not able to keep up with his thoughts. He watched as a few people walked past, to busy to notice him. To busy to notice that nothing was ever what they thought it was. That nothing would ever be normal for his family. Ever. He clenched his jaw, sitting down in one of the chairs along the wall before he leaned forward, holding his head in his hands. He wanted to scream. No matter how prepared he would attempt to be, his family would never be safe.

Keven nodded, sitting beside his brother and letting him do his thing. He knew he'd be upset by this because he was back then. "Yeah… he tried to take Ame away. He was pulling her by the hair or some crazy shit and it was just the final straw. There was more of them there too.. death eaters. It was fucking mad. A real battle." He pointed to the cut, "With real scars. You and Ame were almost killed, in fact you both got torn up pretty bad but Hunter and Owen showed up at some point, got you both out of there.. You've been running one way or another ever since." He bit his own lip. "Mum's fine… our mum. Dad's the happiest he's ever been.. And you know what he's been like in the past.. He's better now.. A lot better. You both have the whole son and father thing going on. He loves Ame and the kids. We spend every Christmas together… but dad's handicapped. Don't take it as a bad thing Adam. Truthfully that battle was like the best thing that ever happened to him, he helped save his family. It changed him." He breathed out through his teeth. "Look, Amerie's mum is dead too. She died two years after the battle.. A week after your wedding. She tried so hard to keep her.. She cried for weeks after. I mean it was the saddest I've ever seen her.. So you can't tell her that now. We've got a lot to concentrate on today."

He clenched his jaw, doing his best to stay calm and listen to what his brother was saying. Nothing was registering. His mind wandered to when he was in the Ravensmead Manor. The day he took Ame back for the first time. His shoulders dropped as his head began to spin again. Taking a deep breath he looked over at his brother, his eyes glazed over in a mix of anger, frustration, hurt, and fear. "How do we get her out of here.. If she is so sick?" He shook his head, remembering his last attempts at a hospital to take her out before it was time. "The doctors wont allow it."

Keven nodded quickly, he knew Adam wasn't going to take all of this well but their wasn't time. "One of the suitcases is filled with insulin, fluids, a lot of medicine she'll need. Including a makeshift IV bag. We just have to move her once. She should be fine off the fluids for a little while. She's just tired. But you and I can lift her if we have to. We have to get her dressed though… you get her dressed. You guys can talk for a little while in the bathroom. I'll take care of the kids. Then we'll get Arwin." He smiled slightly, "I've changed too you know. I'm in the order. First non magical person in the order to be exact." He grinned before standing up and looking into the open room at Amerie and the kids. "Time to get going".

He chuckled slightly, looking down at the ground before he stood up, walking into the room and going to Ame, taking her hand. "Lets get you dressed." A small smile played at the corner of his lips as he looked around the room, taking in the faces of his family. His eyes welled with tears for a moment, his smile not fading. He laughed at himself, lowing his head before wiping his eyes and looking back at Ame, waiting for her to get up and go into the bathroom with him. He trusted that his brother had changed. Just the look in his eyes was enough. Adam smiled at that, his eyes shifting across the floor as he thought. His mind not able to stay in one place for very long. He looked back at Ame once more, holding his hand out for her.


	3. Getting Ready

Amerie looked up at Adam when he came in, she had been stroking little Adam's hair, soothing him. He was scared, he thought she was going to die. Alice had fallen asleep with her thumb in her mouth on the other side, she kissed Adam's head as Keven reassured her that he'd watch them and reached for Adam's hand, pulling up and dangling her legs off the bed until she was standing. She leaned her weight on to him, she could see his tears but she didn't want him to cry. She knew she was sick but she had gotten all she had wanted and if that meant trips to the hospital every once in awhile, she didn't mind. "I love you. Everything is going to be okay. It's all okay" she smiled softly at him because she truly thought it was, walking slowly to the bathroom and shutting the door behind her. "Everything is okay? Right?"

He followed her in, leading her to sit before bringing out some clothes for her. "Yeah.. Everything is fine.. We just have to leave is all." He smiled slightly, biting his lip. "Alice is a little bundle of joy, yeah? She's a sweety." His smile grew at that as he walked over, helping her remove her hospital gown before grabbing the button up shirt for her. He chucked her arms, making sure that the needles were in place before he helped her put on the shirt, buttoning it in front of her. The whole time his eyes diverted hers, a small smile still on his face as he thought. He couldn't get past the fact that she was still sick. All but one thing kept him from wanting to go back right at that moment. She was beautiful. No matter how sick she would get, his love, his wife, would always be as beautiful as when he fell in love with her. Not even her body, just her joy. She always had it. He chuckled quietly to himself before leaning up and kissing her gently on the lips. "I love you."

She nodded, watching him. "She's beautiful and Adam looks just like you but he's scared. He told me he thought I was going to die." She laughed slightly and shook her head, looking at her arms when he did, "but I told him that mum's never die. And I can't die unless you die, it's impossible". Amerie raised her hands up slightly, making it easier for him to pull off the gown, her stomach hurt but she didn't say anything. She didn't even wince. She wanted him to be as happy as she was, looking down as he buttoned her. "I've got breast now! Did you see?" she grinned all joyous, she was so proud of them. She had thought for sure she'd never grow any. "And you got even more beautiful too…" she pointed to the mirror above the sink so he could see himself. "Have you seen? Your twenty seven now you know.. And I counted.. Adam's eight. You were 19 when I had him, I was seventeen. I'm not pregnant", it was surprising how sick she felt but how happy she was seemed to overlap it. It was like all of her dreams had come true, children, marrying Adam and even Keven was a part of their lives now. And Owen, he was okay, he was helping them, he still loved her. She kissed him gently, staying at his lips as she spoke. "I love you too Adam, more than anything".

He smiled at her, nodding. "Adam doesn't like me much.. He loves Owen though.." He looked at her for a moment, smiling slightly before laughing. "Yeah.. I noticed. No worries there." Kissing her again he smiled, lowering his head as he stood up to grab the skirt for her. "You own a shop.. Bakery.. " He nodded, smiling still. "Keven said it was the best in town." His smile grew, his words echoing his pride.

She shook her head quickly, "I'm sure he loves you. I know he does. Keven said he was really smart. Even if he likes to be a bit of a troublemaker. He takes after you". She tried to stand, thinking it might be easier to put on the skirt but a wave of dizziness washed over her and she quickly sat down again, trying to stay as calm and relaxed as possible. "It's perfect Adam. Everything I ever wanted. You gave me everything", she nodded at him, "I bet I'm the happiest mum and wife in the world".

He frowned slightly when she stood up, seeing her dizziness shown only for a moment as she sat back down, he walked over, brushing s piece of hair out of her face before taking a deep breath, letting it out slowly. "He's got my attitude sometimes.." He smiled slightly, kneeling down in front of her as he slipped the skirt up her legs, his eyes fixing on the curves of her body before he stood, one hand holding the skirt and the other moving to support her up, holding her up just enough to slip the skirt up the rest of the way about he sat her back down. "Everything is sort of the same though.. Keven says that we are still running.. But he's part of the order.." Another proud smile went across his face. "Think about it.. My little, muggle brother being part of order." He laughed, kneeling back down in front of her and resting his hands on her knees as he looked up at her. "Owen helps keep us safe, you know? He's still around.. Keeping his sister safe." His eyes searched hers for a moment before he stood up, his face blank as he helped her up, opening the door and taking her to the bed again. "Tell me about it next time, Ame. You know I can't do anything for you if you ..don't tell me..." He muttered quietly as he hooked a few of the tubes back up to her arms.

She nodded, "Yeah.. He does. I love him" she reached her hand out to his face, brushing his cheek with her thumb gently. Trying as she could to help him put her skirt on, moving with him, any way to make her look less weak than she felt. She watched his eyes, "I have hips now too" she smiled, "No wonder we have three kids." She grinned only slightly, "Your brother is a lot different… he's older.. And he has lots of muscles.." She pointed to her own arms. Trying to flex a little. "I think they could like eat my own arms in size." She laughed lightly, "I think he's very good to us. He called me his sister." And she was happy about that, it meant she was included in his family, the family she had liked very much. And Owen, when she heard Adam speak of him, she perked up. She was glad he still loved her. He really did, he wasn't going to let anyone hurt her or Adam, or her family. He kept his promise. She held on to his arm, leaning her weight on him again, keeping it from her weak knees as she looked at little Adam playing with a baseball in his hands, Keven rocking Alice in his arms as he sat beside the bed, getting up so Adam could take his place. She crawled beneath the covers, eager for their warmth, nodding slightly at Adam. She didn't want to lie to him but she wanted him to be as happy as she was so she didn't tell him she was thirsty or that her stomach hurt, she just looked out at her babies serenely as Keven nudged Adam. "Time to get Arwin".


	4. The Fall

He watched her for a moment before letting out a disappointing sigh, turning to his brother and nodding once. "Yeah.." He walked out of the room, patting Adam on the head once as he walked by, his mind on why Ame wouldn't be telling him what she needed. He took a deep breath, looking around for a moment before seeing the sign for the Pre-Mature ward. He walked over, stopping at the desk just outside the doors before looking at the woman behind it. "Hi. I'm here to pick up Arwin Holmes. I assume he would be here.. He was a few weeks early.." The woman looked at him oddly for a moment before he spoke again. "Adam Holmes.. His Uncle." She nodded, looking at the computer before pressing a button to open the doors next to him. "Thanks" It was then that he realized he had left the room without giving Ame a kiss. He sighed, dropping his head for a moment before he walked towards the room where he saw people walking around the plastic hospital cribs. Smiling slightly, he walked to the door, knocking on the glass lightly as one of the men came over. The man opened the door, stepping out and closing it behind him. "Yes?" Adam sighed, not really wanting to go through all of this again. "I'm.." Before he could say anything, the man smiled, his face lighting up as he remembered, "Arwins Uncle yeah?" Adam smiled, nodding once. "Yeah."

The man nodded quickly and opened the door, allowing him in before going to one of the many cribs and picking up the infant, cradling it in a light blue blanket and rocking him in his arms. "He's a really cute baby. One of the cutest babies I've ever seen. Tiny but his cheeks are so rosy, you know he must be healthy" he held the baby out in his arms for Adam to take. "I'm sorry to hear about your sister in law. That fall. She's so lucky nothing happened to little Arwin." His eyes shifted to the baby again, "You can take him now. Your brother filled out all the paperwork this morning. All the nurses, well we'll miss the little tyke. He seems to just soothe all the other babies in the room just by being here. Curious little baby" he nodded again and grabbed a bag, decorated in blue, 'it's a boy' written in cursive along the side. "We give these out. Has a few diapers and some sample formulas inside", he opened the door for them both. "Be sure to send a picture! We keep them" he smiled one last time before turning back to the room.

Adam cradled Arwin in his arms carefully, a proud smile on his face as he took the bag. "Thanks.. I'll be sure to tell Keven about the picture." He walked out of the room, looking down at his son with a grin. He chose to leave the part of Ame falling, at least until he was alone with Keven again. He walked out of the ward and down the hall, walking back into the room that he had left his family in a few moments ago.

Amerie sat up now, pillows propped up beneath her back as she made faces at Alice who was giggling loudly and running around the bed. She looked up when Adam came in again, a huge smile worn on her face as she reached her hands out for the baby, brushing back wisps of her own hair. Adam reached up on the tips of his toes, trying to take a peek at his brother, rushing to his mother's side as her eyes widened at Arwin. She wanted to hold him. The small baby, he was so beautiful she felt like crying.

Adam smiled down at his older son, tilting Arwin a bit to allow him to see before he took him to his mother. Sitting down next to Ame, he sat the baby down in her arms, a proud smile on his face. "Number Three." Adam took a deep breath, smiling. He couldn't be more proud of his family. Yet he knew that he needed to keep them safe. His eyes darted over to Keven, searching the man's eyes for a moment before looking at his older son, holding out his arm and offering him a place on his fathers lap so he could see his little brother better.

Keven picked up Alice, bringing her to the baby so she could have a look, when his eyes met Adam's, he knew his brother knew but he didn't say anything. Keeping his mouth in a straight line as Alice cooed at the baby. Little Adam, huffed loudly but sat on his father's lap, trying not to show too much excitement at his little brother, though his eyes were lit up. Amerie smiled down at her baby, cradling it in her arms as it blew little bubbles. She loved him, already. She loved him so much, she kissed his small head, ran her fingers over the small tufts of hair on his head. "He's ours Adam" she smiled at Adam, looking over at little Adam and Alice. "Their ours" she had never smiled brighter or felt such warmth.

He noted the look on his brothers face before he looked at Ame, smiling. "They are all our kids.. Energetic..." He said as he glanced at Alice, his proud smile back on his face. "Smart.." He nudged the boy on his lap, chuckling quietly. "A precious... All of them." He nodded, setting Adam down on the bed as he stood up, leaning down and kissing Ame on the forehead before leaning down, doing the same for the small child in her arms and then again, kissing his wife's forehead gently. He stood up, his eyes meeting his brothers once more before he turned, walking out of the room once more and waiting for his brother outside of the room. Ame had fell. But from what? He gulped to himself as he leaned against the wall.

Amerie nodded, pulling her son, Adam, closer to her, having him hold his hands out just right and setting the baby in his arms as he looked down at him proudly. "You and Alice need to take care of Arwin, you need to take care of your sister too. That's what ..brothers and sisters.. do for eachother. They protect eachother." She nodded at him, rubbing his hair back lightly with her finger tips, her eyelids heavy as she closed them for a long moments rather than blinks. Keven set down Alice, opposite Adam and sighed to himself, "I'll be right back Amerie..." he said quietly before showing himself out, looking at Adam a little fiercer than before. "It's not the time for this Adam. We can't do this now."

Adam shook his head at his brother quickly. "You have the rest of your life to talk to the future me. I only have 24 hours to know how my future will be. That time is quickly passing away, Kev. I want to know how my wife got hurt. What did she fall from? How. Did she fall?" His eyes were pleading, but his face as calm as possible. His arms were crossed infront of him, attempting to hide the shaking as he searched his brothers eyes.

He sighed heavily, rubbing his forehead with his hand, finding it extremely difficult to speak it. "It was an accident Adam... you learn this now and your not going to be able to concentrate on getting them out of here." He sat down on the bench outside the door, pressing the palm of his hands on his legs. "She has brusies still... up her back. It was an accident Adam. You have to think of that." He sighed again, his eyes shifting. "She fell down the stairs. You and Owen were getting upset at eachother. She was trying to stop you both and he stepped out of the way when she was going up. You pushed her Adam. But I swear it was an accident. You didn't mean to do it."

He looked at his brother in shock, a gasp escaping his mouth as he fell against the wall again, sliding down it slowly until he sat against it, closing his eyes. He shook his head, his mouth slightly open as he attempted to breath. He wouldn't have. No it wasn't possible. He took a shaking breath, lowering his head onto his arms that were propped on his knees. Keven was right about one thing, Adam didn't mean to do it. But he was also wrong about another. Adam stood up quickly, turning and walking back into the room, forcing a smile onto his face as he leaned down, kissing Ame once more. "Time to go." He nodded, reaching for the backpack he had brought with him and handing it to his older son. He wasn't going to let anyone hurt his family. That was for sure. If he had made that big of a mistake of hurting the one thing that he loved more then his own life, he sure as hell was not going to let anyone else take her from him. His chest felt heavy as he moved around the room, gathering what was needed.


	5. The Breakdown

Amerie smiled at him, taking the baby in her arms once more, trying to keep her eyes open. Trying to keep awake, even though her body was pleading with her for sleep. She sat up more, watching her husband move about the room, cradling her baby lovingly as Keven picked up Alice again. "It's a house in Switzerland Adam. But we can't apparate directly there. You made sure no one could apparate in the house nor around it. We have to apparate into town. It was your plan to walk to the house. But Amerie isn't going to be able to walk that far. I can take the kids and you can lift her or you can take the kids and I can lift her. We'll have to rent a car or something. I can drive for today." He nodded, sitting Alice up. "It's up to you… "

He paused, looking at his brother for a moment, his face near confusion before it clicked. His heart had been beating too fast for him to be able to concentrate on much of anything. He paused, falling against the counter as he tried catching his breath. "I'll apperate us all to the town. I'll stay with Ame and the kids while you go and get a car.. Then you drive us up there.. From there you can carry her inside while I check all of the safety nets I set up around the house.. I want to make sure I know what is protecting us." He took a deep breath, glancing to the window for a moment before shaking his head at himself. Maybe Keven was right. He could barely keep his own heart under control. How was he going to apperate five people to a place he had never been before. He shook his head, looking at his family for a moment before walking out of the room again, not stopping outside of the door like normal. He walked down the hall to the waiting room, digging into his pockets for some change to grab himself a coffee, or something to get his nerves under control.

Amerie watched him walk out of the room and her heart sank in her chest, still she tried not to let it show, smiling down at her baby and back up to her other two children. Adam tugged on her blouse, his eyes wide. "Let's just go with uncle Owen mum. Please?" and she shook her head quickly, "..It isn't.. safe with uncle Owen Adam, he loves you very much. He'll come and visit." She bit down on her lip, she knew something was going on that she didn't know about, that she wasn't being told, she shifted in the pillows, trying to get more comftorable, closing her eyes for a long period of time as Keven spoke to Alice and Adam. Letting her rest for a little while, she was so tired, she just needed sleep. Just for a little while.

He found himself enough change for a coffee. Quickly putting it into the machine, he stood there, his hands on either side of it as he watched the cup fill, still attempting to breath properly. He closed his eyes, feeling like a failure. After the coffee was done, he took the cup, putting it to his mouth as his hands shook noticeably. He had promised never to hurt her, but he failed. He promised nothing bad would ever happen. He promised to keep her safe. That was his goal in life. He didn't care about anything else but that. Keeping her safe. He walked down the hallway towards the room again, leaning against the wall across from it as he watched into the room through the window. Taking another sip of the coffee, he saw Alice and Keven playing. Little Adam sulking off about not being able to be with Owen. He saw Ame and Arwin in the bed. He knew then that it didn't matter what he had said, or what his goal was, it was the people that were in that room, waiting for him to be a father. Tears filled his eyes as he watched them for a moment longer, a smile forming on his face.

Adam pushed away from the wall, tossing the empty cup into the trash before opening the door again and walking in. His eyes flashing to his brother first before speaking. "Do you have an address that I can go off of?" He smiled slightly, his eyes shifting between his son, daughter, wife and baby as the smile grew. "Lets get this over with.. Shall we?"

Keven breathed in relief when he saw Adam come back into the room, for a moment there he had thought he had failed himself. His job afterall was to get them safely to the house. Without Adam, this job couldn't be done. Still he had faith in his older brother, faith he would look past the accident, truthfully it had torn the future Adam up so badly he had gone into a bit of a depression. And Amerie hadn't been upset it the slightest about the fall but him not being as responsive to things lately had eaten at her happiness more than anything, Keven had grown to know them both well. If either one of them were apart for too long, physically and emotionally, things got bad. He shifted Alice to one arm and nudged Amerie who had fallen asleep, waking her gently as he looked back to Adam. "Basel, Switzerland. Port street. 1549. It's the closest we can get to the house" he looked at Amerie again. "Your going to have to lift her, she's more tired than I thought. I'll hold the baby." He smiled at Adam. "This is the best you can do you know... the accident. You can't blame yourself. It was just an accident. You do more damage when you sulk on it. Amerie didn't. She knows you'd never hurt her. Let's get going."

Adam nodded at his brother, smiling slightly as he leaned down, scooping Ame up in his arms. "Hold tight to your sister, Adam." He nodded before sighing, shifting a bit as he thought. Holding Ame seemed effortless. So he knew then that he had done this before, held her like this. He gulped, shaking the thoughts out of his head before he looked around. "Scratch that. Keven holds Arwin. Alice, you hold tight to me. ..Take my hand.. right here." He wiggled his fingers on the hand that was underneath Ame. "Adam, you hold tight to Keven's free hand. Not one of you let go, Understand? Not one." He nodded to himself, looking down at his wife and smiling. "Ready?"

She snaked her arms around his neck as he lifted her, her head leaning on to his chest, her breathing soft. Her eyes were slightly grazed over with sleep but she watched in the blur as everyone took Adam's orders, closing her eyes again and nodding when he asked her, hoping she was so used to apparating by now that it wouldn't effect her even in her state. She felt Alice fingers at her back as she grabbed her father's hand and smiled to herself, such small hands, such a tiny girl. She loved her kids more than ever. She knew she had to be a good mum. She must be. "..I'm ready.. Adam".

Adam took a deep breath as Keven rested his hand on his older brothers shoulder. Apperating to the address that he was given, Adam looked around, checking the surroundings before looking at Ame, smiling. "Just a bit longer, Mon Ame." He nodded, laying her down on a couch before turning to Keven, making sure everyone was still with them.

She nodded at her husband as he layed her down on the couch, closing her eyes once more, drifting into as much sleep as she could get before they had to move again, Alice eagerly letting go of Adam and running to her mother, pulling at her arm. As little Adam pulled her back. "No Alice. Mum's tired. Let her sleep a little" he tried to distract her as Keven held the baby, looking up at Adam and handing him to him. "This place is an indoor bus stop for tours.. It's not entirely safe. Just be careful. Someone asks, your waiting for a bus. I'll go and get a car." he turned around towards the door before turning back again, "if anything happens... don't take it upon anyone too lightly.. go for the kill Adam.. it's better than seeing any of them die" he nodded again before heading outside.

Adam listened carefully to his brother and nodded, glancing down at his youngest son before turning and looking at the rest of his family. He smiled at Young Adam and Alice. "Alice mind your brother. Stay close to me though." He nodded once as he watched his surroundings, holding his youngest son in his arms and sighing. He didn't know how to be a father, that much was for sure. He didn't know how to handle three kids. He had one man as his influence and that man is... Was.. An asshole. He took a deep breath as he remembered a few of the things that Keven had said. His father had worked to save him. Him and Ame. Him and his family. Adam smiled at that before turning to his oldest son, a smile on his face. "You know I love you right?"

Amerie drifted in and out of sleep, listening to her kids speak, Adam speak, their breathing, anything to know they were alright. In truth, she was happy. She didn't care that she was sick, nor did she care that they had to run. They had each other and that was all that mattered to her. Adam sat on the ground as his sister fidgeted in his arms, bouncing up and down and clapping her hands joyously, he turned back to his dad when he spoke and rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I know. Just because I love you doesn't mean I have to like you" he muttered as he made his sister's hands clap together and looked over at his mum. "If mum dies I'll never forgive you" he said to him as he brushed his sister's hair back, his age clearly showing in his face. Through all the anger, just a scared little boy.

Adam nodded carefully, knowing what he meant. "..Don't worry.. son.. Neither will I." He sighed, watching everyone carefully. He took a deep breath, letting it out slowly before looking down to the young boy in his arms. Closing his eyes, he smiled gently as he thought. He wanted to know what his life was going to be like when he was older, he really did. But he was always afraid of the future. Any disappointments that it may bring. So far, he had only seen two. The fact that his wife's mother died. And the fact that it was his fault she was in this shape. He shook his head, shaking the thoughts from his mind before letting his eyes open. He didn't want to think about the fact he had pushed his pregnant wife down the stairs. Glancing at his younger son, he sighed. "Three." He muttered quietly to himself as he looked over to his wife and smiled.

Amerie smiled, though her eyes were closed, she was still listening and she opened them only for a moment to look at little Adam, to reassure him. "I'm not dying. I can't die remember?" She reached her hand out for him and he nodded and took it as she closed her eyes again, laughing lightly. "You keep saying that Adam... three" she opened her eyes again, smiling brightly at him. "Looks like you kept forgetting.." she teased.

He shook his head slowly, smirking. "I didn't forget.. Well..I'm not forgetting. Not any time soon at least." He chuckled, leaning over and kissing her as he shifted Arwin in his arms. "You know I wouldn't forget. I'm just shocked. We have three kids.. All A's." He laughed, shaking his head. "Our family."

She nodded as little Adam shook his head at them bewildered, she laughed lightly though. "Keven told me in the hospital that I found out I was pregnant with Adam after our honeymoon.. so I'm thinking there was some forgetting" she laughed, a grin wide on her face as he kissed her, she tried to lean up on the small couch again, holding her arms out for Arwin. "Their all perfect. It's everything I wanted and I bet you are an amazing dad".

Adam smiled, looking at her for a moment before kissing her again, laying the baby in her arms carefully. "He's beautiful. They all are." He nodded, smiling. His eyes shifted around the area again, taking a deep breath as he surveyed all of the faces in the area. Checking for any malice in anyone's eyes. He knew where he wand was, mainly because it was sticking into his leg at the moment. He stood up, stuffing his hands in his pockets, quickly shifting his wand back into place. He was starting to get a bit uneasy. Keven had been taking a long time. He was starting to think that his brother may have gotten hurt.... or worse.


	6. The Kill

She cradled her child in her arms, rocking him lightly as she followed Adam's gaze, searching through the few people who had come in until two walked in through the door. Keven, with a police officer, his hands cuffed behind his back as he looked to Adam, Keven shaking his head in frustration. She tried to stand up and with all of the energy she could muster, she did as she looked at Adam sort of panicked. "This your brother? I just caught him trying to steal a car" he spoke in a thick accent, looking over them. "Can I speak with you outside?" he spoke straight to Adam.

Adam's eyes shifted to his brothers, shaking his head slowly. "We can talk here. I stay with my family. Sorry Officer." His eyes shifted back to the officer in front of him. "Unless that is, you trust my judgment and allow him to be un-cuffed while we talk. I never leave my family unprotected, sir." He raised an eyebrow at the man as he waited for a response. "He wont run. My brother knows better then to put me at risk like that."

Keven bit his lip and the officer shook his head quickly, "I don't know how it works where you come from but when an officer of the law asks you to do something, you do it." Amerie shifted her baby in her arms as he started to fuss, looking down to Alice and Adam who were now standing watching their father, Alice quickly going to her dad, hanging on his arm to be picked up. "It's okay. We can go outside. We'll all go outside" she spoke quickly, her eyes shifting to Adam worriedly as she rocked the baby and followed as the officer stepped out front, his patrol car parked.

He looked at Ame, shaking his head as his eyes searched hers. She wasn't strong enough to walk. He looked away, his jaw clenched and his eyes diverting the officers as picked up his daughter, glancing back at Adam and waving him out. "Comon." He sighed, dropping his shoulders as he walked out the door, holding his daughter close before turning around, watching Ame as she came out. Adam looked at the officer, his eyes shifting between his brother and the man before he spoke. "I'm sure this is all just completely mis-understood, sir. My brother.. He was going to rent us a car is all." His eyes searched his brothers for a moment before darting to Ame, making sure she was okay.

Amerie held her baby easily with one arm and held on to the side of the building with the other to keep herself up as the officer spoke. "Misunderstanding?" he chuckled, "Yeah, I'm sure breaking a window and jumping into the front seat of the car is renting one. I'm sorry for doing my job, you're right. I'm wrong" he spoke sarcastically in his accent. As Alice pulled her arms around her father, holding tight to his neck, little Adam watched the police officer and glanced back at the patrol car, going between the two for awhile as Keven shook his head in anger. "The car looked deserted anyway.. I was doing you a favor. Consider it recycling.. " he spat to the officer as little Adam tugged roughly on his dad's shirt.

Adam looked over at his brother, clearly irritated with his words before he turned, kneeling down next to his son. "Adam?" His eyes searched his sons for a moment as he held Alice to him.

The boys eyes were wide as he looked at his dad, pointing at the patrol car. "His badge doesn't match" he whispered quietly to him, "his badge doesn't match the the symbol on the car dad". Amerie stood watching as her son whispered, her eyes going upward to Keven and the officer, she didn't have her wand. She didn't know where her wand was.

Adam's eyes shifted only slightly as he looked at the patrol car, his stomach turning before he stood up, facing the man for a moment. His eyes searched the officers face. "What department did you say you were from again?" He asked as he sat Alice down next to her brother, waving them backwards towards Ame.

The officers eyes shifted as Keven's eyes widened at his brother's movements, understanding. He started mouthing, 'take him out! take him out now!' as the officer glared at Adam. "I think we better take a trip down to the station" he spoke as Amerie reached out for her children, pulling Alice to her with one hand as she kept her other wrapped around Arwin, leaning down slightly, using all her new adrenaline to keep her up and aware. She whispered to her son Adam, pulling him in front of Alice. "Take care of your brother and sister no matter what" she said quietly to him.

Adam shook his head slowly, pulling his wand and stepping backwards. "Sorry Officer..." He raised his wand, pointing it at the man before growling out the order. "Expulso!" A grayish-white smoke came from his wand, shooting quickly at the man before hitting him in the stomach, the extream pressure causing him to fly backwards into the police car before imploding. Adam turned quickly to Ame, his face calm before he turned to Keven, pointing his wand at the cuffs and muttering an unlocking spell, allowing htem to slip off his hands and fall to the ground. He grabbed his brothers arm, looking him dead in the eyes. "Get us a fucking car." He hissed through a clenched jaw.

Amerie couldn't help her startled scream, turning her kids away as soon as he hit the car, covering Alice with Adam and snaking her arm around Adam's eyes as she shut her own, Alice and Arwin both starting to cry from the harsh action. She was careful to turn them around so they wouldn't see anything but Adam was already trying to crawl out from under her arm and run to his dad, remarking about how wicked that was while Amerie was on the verge of tears, trying to quiet Alice and Arwin. Keven smirked at Adam though and nodded, dashing off quickly to the nearest car and smashing it with his elbow in one quick movement, opening the door and leaning down to hotwire it, the engine starting in a matter of minutes.

Adam ushered his son into the car and sighed, turning back to Ame and the other two children before he walked over, laying a hand gently on Ame's back. "We have to go." His voice was urgent as he spoke. "..I'm sorry.... I didn't want to." He glanced back at the car, seeing the dent where the man had landed. "We have to go though. There is never just one." He shook his head, taking Arwin in his arms as he turned Alice towards the car. "Get going Alice. Go to your brother." He looked apologetically at Ame before taking her arm, ready to help her if she got weak again.

Keven sat behind the wheel, commanding Adam to put on his and Alice's seatbelt as he pulled open the door for Adam in the passenger's seat. Amerie looked at him sadly, watching Alice walk to the car. "Yes… I know… but he's dead now. What if he had a family?" she looked like she was about to burst into tears but she walked to the car, scooting in next to Adam, feeling the weight of her illness on her now, her eyes so heavy she could hardly keep them open. She swallowed, the dryness in her throat. She needed something to drink soon.

He shook his head slowly. "I'm sorry Ame." He held her up just enough to get her to the car, setting her in the front seat next to Keven, putting on her seat belt. He closed the door, looking up and down the street before climbing in with the kids in the back. "Get us out of here Keven. I don't trust any of them." He said in a low, demanding voice as he held Arwin close to him.

She closed her eyes as Keven sped through the streets, stopping on a narrow one, it's surroundings scarce and far from everything else. He stopped it in a lot and turned off the engine, cutting a wire with a pocket knife before turning back to Adam, looking over at Amerie who had drifted to sleep. "We're supposed to walk the rest of the way..." he bit his own lip. "I can carry Arwin or Amerie.. it's up to you.. she's not going to be able to walk that far.. look at her" he spoke a little sadly. "It's only up the hill".

He nodded slowly, looking over at the kids for a moment before opening the door. He bit his lip for a moment, thinking. "You carry Ame.. I need to be able to get my wand out.. " He nodded, his eyes shifting up the hill. "You're gonna be fine with her, yes?"

Keven nodded, getting out of the car and going around the other side to open her door, she opened her eyes for a few seconds before closing them again and he undid her seatbelt, lifting her gently in his arms, careful so that she wouldn't hit her head. He looked up at Adam and laughed quietly, "Hate to break it to you brother but I'm stronger than you and she's as light as a feather." He looked to the kids and nudged up the hill. "Adam make sure Alice gets there okay..."

Adam chuckled quietly, watching the two kids start up the hill, him walking right behind them. "Keep a watch out Adam." He nodded once as he followed them, holding Arwin in his arms as he began up the hill, looking back to his brother and wife quickly to be sure they were okay.


End file.
